


Flicker

by whimsicalmuse



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-23
Updated: 2004-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicalmuse/pseuds/whimsicalmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victorian London. Candlelit PWP. Mild kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the [Monaboyd.net Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Monaboyd.net), which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Monaboyd_Archive/profile).

“What possessed you to come here?” The lad’s voice was all bravado, but his eyes betrayed him, glittering in the candlelight, his lowered lashes casting shadows over his flushed cheeks.

“I was advised by the proprietor of my lodgings to take in a show.” William smiled softly, even as his eyes raked over the young man, taking all of him in, from the ridiculous center part – so ill-fitted to his long face – to the linen duster hanging askew on his shoulders.

He was a walking testimony to disorganization, and wholly marvelous.

“Did you happen to see me?”

“You?” Billy feigned innocence.

“I was Lord Andrew.” His pride was evident.

“I might have noticed him, but in truth, I was preoccupied thoroughly enjoying myself. The play was most amusing.”

In truth, William had noticed the man from the moment he emerged, his face bright and open as he delivered his lines with phenomenal timing.

“The lads have a wonderful time with it. Some days we laugh so hard, we scarcely manage a rehearsal.”

Billy chuckled. “That must make for shabby performances, though you wouldn’t know it from what I saw tonight. What is your favorite line, Dominic?”

Dominic raked a hand through his hair, ruining the style, and appearing all the more the deviant. Billy’s chest soared.

“Hmm, favorite line, eh? I’ll have to think on it.”

Billy frowned. Soon, those who had lingered to compliment the troop would depart, and it would be most inappropriate for him to linger here. Yet, as he looked at the babbling lad in front of him, he knew he’d be hard pressed to leave him—in more than one way.

His visit to London had been most lonesome.

“Might I invite you to refresh your memory while refreshing yourself with a drink? I would imagine there are...likely establishments in the area.”

Dominic flashed a smile.

“There are!” He frowned. “But, there is nothing that would suit your station, Mr. Boyd.”

“Surely you realize I am a Scot?”

“I do, yet I also realize you are better dressed than any Englishman I’ve the pleasure of knowing, therefore, you’d not want to be seen in the locales I frequent.”

Bill’s smile waned, though it was still polite.

“With all due respect, allow me to decide where I’d like to be seen.”

*

Billy had endured his share of scurvy waterholes in his day high in the hills of Bonnie Scotland, yet, while in London he’d made a habit to avoid the very sort of location Monaghan nervously escorted him to. Their ale was watered, their cups worn thin from overuse, and there was scarcely a clean functional chair in the entire establishment.

And though he ruined a favorite pair of trousers brushing against a dodgy table, he was reluctant to complain.

In the glow of the table lamps and votive candles, Dominic shone. He seemed to be on familiar terms with everyone—something William had not enjoyed for several years, not since he was promoted to manager, and though Dominic’s associates were but a breath away from the bottom of the societal pool, they seemed kind, and friendly.

Which perhaps explained why the lad paid for not one drink whilst they conversed.

“You’re a businessman, eh?”

William folded his hands, and nodded as Dominic took a heady swig from his cup. A bit of head settled onto the man’s upper lip, and the familiar twinge that had accosted Billy’s trousers from the moment Dominic _spoke_ the line “Accost” returned.

How he’d like to rub his thumb over Dominic’s neat upper lip, and then suck at the bitter yeasty froth.

He drew his thoughts back to the conversation.

“Aye, I manage a steel factory.”

Dominic whistled. “I imagine the missus is well taken care of eh?” He grinned, revealing a row of crooked teeth, and then bit into a stale hunk of bread.

“My…occupation leaves no room for romance, Dominic.”

William lowered his eyes.

“Tish, I bet you could snap up a lady in a moment’s notice.”

_Should I desire a lady._

His smile must have grown cold, because Dominic found himself again. “I’m meaning no disrespect, Mr. Boyd. I don’t know of such matters anyway. Me mum always told me I overstepped my bounds.”

Pain danced across Dominic’s face, but a shrug blew it away.

“You preoccupy yourself with propriety on a night in which I expressly wish to avoid the boundaries that maintain my station, Dominic.”

The lad placed his cup on the table.

“Fair enough. You’re simply a fellow that enjoyed my show—“

“Your show?”

“Details, Boyd. You’re a fellow that enjoyed the show and desires a bit of gentlemanly company before retiring for the evening, yes?”

Billy grinned.

“Yes.”

“Ah, then why in heaven’s name are you here with me?”

Billy laughed. “I’m here to enjoy my romp around the track without my saddle with you, Dominic.”

The yammering of the patrons seemed to fade into the shadows as Dominic heaved a startled and hungry gasp, and suddenly the need for conversation was over-rated, really, so the two poured out into the night air.

*

Dominic blushed when Billy escorted him to his penthouse.

He _blushed._

The lad who’d given Billy a look that positively burned tucked his head, and a delicate rose colored his cheeks, from the moment Billy held out his arm invitingly, and gently commanded Dominic to enter.

And then Billy knew he’d found one so unlike the others.

“I don’t have many requirements, Dominic. Though I will compensate you for your time and attention, I…I hope this might be every bit as enjoyable for you as it shall be for me.”

Billy turned around, frowning at Dominic’s lack of response, but could not complain, as he was accosted by a warm mouth that tasted of ale and nervousness.

Billy drank his fill.

The room had been fitted with a bath, a glorious luxury by even William’s standards, and as soon as Dominic’s long fingers scrabbled for Billy’s collar, Bill was struck with the overwhelming desire to have Dominic, slick and nude in the cool porcelain, his breath piercing the silence of the room.

But first, Dominic would undress him.

He would lavish William with all the fire he held hastily checked in his eyes.

 

*

Dominic’s fingers were a blessing.

Billy knew this from the moment they connected with the hollow of his throat, Dominic’s even fingertips ghosting across the skin, pulling up gooseflesh and eliciting a shiver.

Billy wanted more.

He lolled his head back, his breath still even, as Billy wouldn’t reveal his state of arousal so soon—he’d more control than that.

Still, the lad was talented.

The collar fell to the floor carelessly, and though William was still clothed sans his heavy dark greatcoat, as Dominic’s breath whispered over the tiny patch of skin, he felt as exposed as he’d ever felt when bent over and whimpering.

He wanted more, and Dominic provided.

His fingers pulled the long line of buttons free then, and brushed across each freckled piece of skin first with the pads of his fingers, and then again with his breath, and tongue, which was so devious, so damned good that William knew he’d have to watch this Monaghan tonight, or the man would bring him to an untimely end.

And end Billy was reluctant to facilitate.

He did, after all, only have Dominic for one night.

Billy allowed his hands to hover then over Dominic’s dark, pressed-down hair, and as he did so, Dominic delicately liberated the few buttons of William’s vest, his hands brushing across the fine silver and black brocade.

He blushed again when Billy’s eyes met his.

“S’nice. A finer cloth than I’ve ever worn.”

Billy opened his mouth then, perhaps to speak a word of empathy, he couldn’t be sure, because Dominic’s rough hands skid across his stomach, fingers dipping into his navel, and the jolt his hands elicited was so shocking Billy nearly let his knees buckle.

Yes, his lad was far too talented.

His coat fell to the floor then—a fine woolen frockcoat Billy was particularly fond of, and his desire to pick it up from the dust was chased away by the chill of the night air across his skin as Dominic pulled the vest down to his elbows and clumsily tugged the shirt off and down until it was locked at the elbows with William’s vest.

“I have you trapped Mr. Boyd.” Dominic laughed huskily.

“Mmm,” Billy agreed. “That you do.”

The moment was interrupted by a pop in the fireplace, and when Billy turned his attention back to Dominic, the lad was pressing his hot mouth into the curve of his shoulder, trailing whisper soft kisses over every inch of the newly exposed skin, and then untangling the cloth at Billy’s elbows, letting the shirt and vest fall to the floor.

His arms free again, Billy tangled his hands into Dominic’s hair, a secret smile flashing across his face as the carefully plastered locks spiked up into several directions. Dominic’s nails raked across the corset, a hungry smile on his lips, but instead of removing it Dominic turned his attention to relieving William of his shoes: a fine pair of wingtips with crisp white spats. As soon as his stocking-covered feet hit the cold floor, Dominic relieved him of his trousers, tugging them down, and Billy stifled a wince as the wool scraped against his thighs, disrupting the wiry hairs there. Dominic’s mouth seared into the pale skin of his inner thighs then, his tongue swirling in tiny circles just a space away from the crease where his thighs met his torso, and Billy’s hands scrabbled to pull him up before once again, Dominic undid him.

“Dom-Dominic, bath, lad, let’s have a bath.”

The young man reluctantly stood then, his glossy lips in a pout, and Billy smiled indulgently.

“You’ll have your sport once you’ve had a bath.”

Dominic tugged at his clothes, pulling them off fast, too fast for Billy’s preference. Billy placed a steady hand over Dominic’s, stilling his attempts to peel off the braces, and leaned close, tasting the salt of his sweat on his tongue.

“I’ll make it up to you,” William purred, as his hands set to work removing the trousers himself.

Dominic’s reply was to step over the cool porcelain into the steaming water, hissing slightly as his bits came in contact with the water.

“Easy lad,” Billy warned.

Dominic smiled wanly. “M’not used to such heat. My baths are never so hot.”

“That would be because many don’t have the luxury of arranging baths to be ready—hot—upon their return. It’s a superfluous luxury, really. I should never take it for granted.”

“Somehow I don’t think you’re the sort of man that’d take anything for granted. I know you’ve worked hard, William.”

Billy’s paused, “How’s that?”

Dominic plucked up his hands, which had dived into the heat of the water, and then proceeded to lather Dominic’s golden-crème shoulders. “I can tell because your palms have calluses, and your fingernails are uneven.” Dominic murmured.

Billy felt heat creep across his ears. “You’re very observant, Dominic.”

Dominic lowered his lashes. “When it suits me.”

Billy and he remained in silence for many moments then, as Billy trailed the warm buttery bar across Dominic’s collarbone, down the gentle dip in his chest, before hesitating over the dark patch of hair just below his navel.

“Up, lad, up on your knees.”

Dominic’s gaze flickered across his face then, his steely-grey eyes still piercing Billy, so much so that Bill was shy as his small hands slid across the hot curve of Dominic’s cock, smearing the soap. Dominic stared as Billy’s fingers circled his cock, and pulled his foreskin back to clean it, the soapy water sluicing down the shaft and settling in a nest of bubbles at the base. Billy trailed the soap back then, across his hips, and to the curve of Dominic’s ass, dipping his fingers and kneading the slippery warm skin.

“Talk to me, Dominic.”

“I’m thinking of nothing, really.”

Billy paused, “Nothing?”

“No, too busy just enjoying this, just feeling you.”

Billy would have replied but, as earlier, his train of thought was cut off by the slick tongue that gently asked for entry. He kissed Dominic, the soap long forgotten, and Dominic craned his neck to draw Billy ever closer, until his body was pressed hard against Billy, his arms wrapped around his shoulders. His cock brushed whisper-soft against Billy’s and sparks danced behind Billy’s eyelids.

 

Billy reluctantly pulled back both from the need to save his silken corset, as well as his desire to get Dominic from the tub _immediately_.

“Come, Dominic, to bed.” Billy breathed between kisses, wrapping Dominic in a robe—his robe, and using a strong arm to help him clear the side of the tub.

Dominic trailed him, face red and sleepy, but his eyes still flared with the hunger Billy seen in the tavern. Billy leaned over to draw the linens back, Dominic’s hands wrapped around his waist holding him fast. A question fell onto Billy’s tongue, but he held it back, his skin erupting in gooseflesh as Dominic’s fingers brushed across the long ties, playfully tugging the bow that rested at the small of his back.

Dominic’s large hands spider-walked across Billy’s belly then, ghosting across Billy’s flushed cock, his lips grazing Billy’s ear as he spoke low and gritty. “You’re magnificent like this, your back arched, and your stomach taunt with want for me. I should like to watch you like this…”

_Always?_

Dominic never answered.

He chose instead to return his attention back to the laces of Billy’s corset, reverently pawing them as he nibbled at the crook of Billy’s neck. “Want you to keep it on when you have me, William.”

Billy turned around, his eyes skittering across Dom’s face.

“Alright.”

He let Dominic play for a bit then, let that unholy tongue maim him for just a few breaths before he pulled away, and pressed Dominic, who was loose, pliant, and in a haze of his own desire, onto the bed.

The candlelight flickered from the breeze their bodies created when Billy collapsed atop Dominic, kissing him freely, only dimly aware of his soft gasps and their throbbing cocks rubbing together. But soon the icy warning of impending release licked up his spine, and he lifted himself up onto his knees, a dirty smile on his face.

“Too soon, Dominic. You should know better.”

Dominic smirked, even as he snapped his hips up for one last attempt to make contact. Billy’s eyes darkened.

He’d be punished for that.

“You don’t listen, lad.”

The candlelight flickered again as Dominic released the breath he was holding, and on impulse, Billy snapped up a candle and held it in his fingers.

“Love you in this candlelight. Love the candlelight on you, Dominic,” Billy murmured, as the flames licked at the cool air delicately.

Dominic struggled to keep still, his eyes still hard on the play of hunger and restraint Billy was sure danced across his face.

“William,” Dominic began, but was cut off with a strangled hiss as a fat dollop of wax dripped onto his chest, near his left nipple. His eyes darkened in painpleasure and Billy felt his stomach drop as his cock jumped.

The lad _enjoyed_ that.

Billy heaved a sigh, even as he tilted the candle dangerously, hoping the candle would deliver another drop onto Dominic’s skin.

The candle didn’t fail him.

Another creamy droplet fell over his breastbone, and again, Dominic hissed. There was no doubt in William’s mind as to whether or not Dominic enjoyed it.

Dominic stretched his arms languidly, gripping the headboard, as Billy continued his candlelit assault, dropping the wax down his torso, until a few had pooled on the delicate skin just above Dominic’s pubic hair.

With every drop, Dominic’s pupils dilated.

An impatient hunger lapped low in Billy’s belly as he continued, and he knew he’d not be able to continue long, but he pressed on, wanting to bring Dominic right there, on the precipice of falling apart, before Billy drove into him and watched him shatter into a thousand pieces.

A teardrop of wax fell into Dominic’s slick cock, and upon Dominic’s throaty cry, Billy reached for the oil before it would no longer be necessary.

A few drops more fell, covering the man’s cock in wax and the evidence of his arousal, and then Billy added an oil-slicked hand, smearing it all, and feeling satisfied with the wax that gathered under his nails.

“Billy,” Dom panted. “Please.”

And Billy obliged, admitting at last, that despite the game they’d played each time they did this, he was past the point of no return, and could deny Dominic nothing.

He was embedded in Dominic, like a wick to a candle.

And then he _was_ embedded in Dominic, as he drove into him in one trembling impatient thrust, his hands clamped onto Dominic’s slim hips. He parted Dominic’s thighs, hiking them up to settle around his silken waist, caring naught that the wax, the oil and the mess between them would ruin the corset for good.

He didn’t care. Couldn’t care. In fact, he’d treasure it.

He’d treasure it like he treasured the noises Dominic was making beneath him. The lad was like thunder rolling across a sticky field in the summer, and like the spark in the air, the slide of his silken robe across the bed linens made William’s hair stand on end.

Dominic’s whimpers and wails hit a crescendo and Billy fell back into awareness, reminded anew of the heat in his veins that was rising even as Dominic arched his back, his lips open and breathless, coating their bellies with hot wetness. Billy came then too, shattered by the noises, feel, and spicy sweet smell of Dominic, the candles, and their sex, and then he fell boneless atop Dominic. The corset was creased and damp to the skin from the sheen of William’s sweat, and at last, Dominic’s fingers snatched at the laces, until he was free to pull the garment off and toss it onto the floor unceremoniously.

Billy blinked owlishly at Dominic then, struggling to see him in the creeping dawn, but determined to do so, a question fast on his lips.

Dominic spoke before Billy, interrupting him as usual.

_“Methinks sometimes I have no more wit than a Christian or an ordinary man has: but I am a great eater of beef and I believe that does harm to my wit.”_

Billy blinked. “I beg your pardon?”

“My favorite line. You asked me for it earlier.”

Billy laughed into Dominic’s chest.

“I did indeed.”

Dominic smirked, and fell back onto the pillows with a sigh.

And Billy watched him, an alarming stone heavy in his belly, melancholy lingering in the corner when he should be elated, and ready to fall into a peaceful sleep. He knew even as he gently tucked a stubborn lock of hair that settled onto Dominic’s forehead, that he’d have to speak this time.

The first light peeked through the heavy curtains, and Billy raised his head.

“Dominic?”

Dominic lifted his head, and looked down sleepily.

“Hmm?”

Billy hesitated again, having been in this situation with Dominic time and time again.

“Tell me, Billy.”

Billy lowered his lashes, and then tore his eyes away from Dominic’s chest, daring to face him full on.

“Stay. Stay and come with me.”


End file.
